


Gift of Egypt

by RoastedghostPotato



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Ancient Egypt, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Fictional Romance, M/M, Multi, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoastedghostPotato/pseuds/RoastedghostPotato
Summary: On her way back home from another marriage interview, Yugi never would have thought that she would wind be sent back nearly 4000 years in 18th century BC Egypt. It was nerve-racking, she wanted to return home. But the only way for that to happen is to see the sister of the future Pharaoh. Only one problem, the young sovereign is missing. With no other choice Yugi must find him and safely return the Crown Prince back to Kmt. Bestowed with treasures, Yugi followed the compass that will lead her to where the missing Prince is. Anything after, she’ll just have to improvise
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Yugi Mutou/Atem, Yugi Mutou/Yami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Act 1 Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that this is my first time ever writing/typing a fan story about my most favorite OTP ever. I would like to know you suggestions and such in the comment section if you are willing.

**Legends and Treasures**

  * Feather Quill Pen – a pen with the feather of Ra with a metallic hollow shafts. Using the pen, the holder can create whatever they wish. The object can have form and texture. It is not limited to be written on paper alone.
  * Compass – made of iron pyrite and designed as a pocket watch, it is an item that will point wherever the user wishes but it is limited to find certain things.
  * Cordial – a bottle that contains verbena and sun drop, it is a potion that can virtually heal any wound.
  * Cloak – a fairly simple bit elegant wool cloak. Enchanted to withstand extreme climates, it keeps heat in if it is cold and vice versa.
  * Hours Pendant – a triangular pendant made from solid gold and enamelled with lapis lazuli on the three ended points. As its name indicates it protects the wearer less taken off. It is imbued with powerful magic.
  * _Pǝrro_ /pr ꜥꜣ, */ˌpaɾuwˈʕaʀ - Pharaoh or Great house.
  * ḥmt nswt wrt / Great Royal Wife – is a title used to refer to the principal wife of the Pharaoh.
  * Iry-pat/jrj-pet – Hereditary or Crown Prince.
  * pr-aA sat – Daughter of Pharaoh. There is no word for Princess.



**[Act 1] Chapter 1**

The final bell for the day rang throughout the school and with it began the weekend for the students of Dominic High. Said students began packing their things once they’ve bid their teacher goodbye. One of these students occupied the very last seat at the back of the classroom beside the window is a young lady named Mutou, Yugi.

Yugi is a charming student and a sweet girl who does well in her school work, helps her grandfather around the shop and loves games. Other than this she has extensive knowledge taught by her older cousin.

Packing the last bit of her things a familiar voice calling her made her look up from her height of 5’1”. “Yes, Jonouchi-kun?”

Her blonde-haired friend grinned. “I said, wanna go to the arcade today?”

Yugi blinked before her gaze travelled to Honda, both waiting for her answer. She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun, not today. I need to head home. I have to finish my homework tonight so that I have free time in the weekends.”

“Don’t tell you’re still doing the marriage interview?” Anzu, a friend of Yugi’s since childhood, spoke as the female brunette walked towards them, bag in hand.

The short girl nodded. “Yup. Sorry.”

Jonouchi simply nodded and shrugged it off. “No sweat, Yugi. I’m surprised that you’re still doing it.”

“I made a promise. Besides, it’s only for two years. I doubt I’ll find anyone of interest during that time.” She tried to shrug it off with a laugh but the ache in her chest stung but Yugi hid it well. But she missed the shared glances of her friends, knowing very well what she was talking about.

“Well, I need to get going. See you guys on Monday!” Yugi bid them a farewell before dashing out of the classroom. Her pendant glinted from the sun’s rays hitting the smooth surface.

Anzu sighed once her friends was gone. “I hope she gets better.”

“Healing takes time, Anzu. Especially when your family member was presumed dead with no physical evidence of the body ever found.” Honda intoned after sighing, scratching the back of his head.

Jonouchi’s hands clenched, his face morphed in anger. “I still can’t believe the police ended the investigation without even going through the clues! It pisses me off that money bags didn’t even try to help!”

“You can’t put the blame on Kaiba for not helping, no matter how frustrating it is. Come on, let’s all head home. You guys should skip on going to the arcade today. See you guys on Monday.” Anzu bid the boys goodbye as she left the room. The latter followed shortly after.

At the Kame Game shop, Yugi just Fiji she’d making dinner for herself and her grandpa, who was in the process of closing the shop. Wiping her hands dry and placing her apron on the counter, she walked out of the kitchen towards the shop half of the house.

“Do you need help, grandpa?” she asked. Said man smiled, touched by his granddaughter’s kindness as always.

“If you could, can you double check the till and place the money in the safe, please?”

“Sure thing, grandpa!” Yugi smiled and skipped the short distance to the cash register. She counted the money they earned for the day, wrote it down in the account book, then placed all of them inside the safe behind a secret panel in the cabinet.

“All done, grandpa!”

“Good. I’m all done closing the shop. Let’s have dinner.” Sugoroku ushered his granddaughter towards the kitchen. Speaking of kitchen, no one would expect outside of friends and family that they have a mix of both old and new amenities. The modern ones are obvious, the refrigerator, gas stove and a working sink. In the back yard stationed the outdoor kitchen. Wood fire stove, clay fired oven, clay cooking pots, wok, and some wooden versions of cooking utensils. There’s also jars filled preserved ingredients as well as a variety of pickled vegetables. Yugi had learned traditional cooking from her older cousin as well as the more modern ones.

After dinner and washing the dishes and bathing, they retired to their room to get ready for bed. Sugoroku opted to read a bit with a good book and Yugi working half of her homework. She needed to finish as much of the first half that evening so that she would not be swamped later.

Yugi paused in her work to see the time. It was already quite late as she didn’t even realised it. Her grandpa must have been past asleep already. With the assumption of that notion she set her mechanical pencil down and cradled the pendant that hung around her neck.

The pendant was slightly larger than her single hand but easily cupped it with both. It was an object of pure solid gold, triangular in shape withe the ends levelled and enamelled with lapis lazuli. The Eye of Horus a the very centre with a strong and sturdy leather cord tied in and around the eye. Whoever commissioned or created such a thing, their talent as an artisan was beyond extraordinary. And she dare practically costs a fortune, even now.

And most importantly, it is a keepsake from her cousin.

Her cousin... Iris El Mahdy. Oh, she was a wonderful woman. She taught her many things, not just her love for Egypt. Yugi was always so enamoured by the country sustained by the river Nike for nearly four thousand years. Its old cultures and beliefs was as mysterious as its Pyramids and vast desert. Her cousin even taught her Metu Neter, or more properly pronounced mdw·w-nṯr. As well as lessons in Demotic to Coptic languages. Yugi nearly laughed when she remembered how Iris drilled the knowledge onto herself and grandpa. How over the moon he was, how proud he was. Unfortunately, she died at the age of twenty seven.

Her cousin went missing and the scene in her home in Egypt showed signs of a fight it there were no signs of forced entry. The investigation from the windows, tossed books and papers and disarray furniture all lead to a probable kidnapping. But after months of searching it ended being a dead end and Iris was labelled deceased and the case closed. Her body was never found. Yugi had never felt so hopeless and angry and frustrated in her whole life. And it lead to her having an outburst of rage that nearly destroyed her room. She was fortunately stopped by her mother and grandfather from doing any more harm, especially to herself. Her family and friends reminded her that despite the deep emotional wound, remember the days filled with happiness. Memories spent together with everyone when Iris was still with them. Yes, it will take time to heal and getting through the stages, but never let it be the reason for her to go down a dark path from which she cannot recover unscathed. She’s trying, she’s healing. But God, it doesn’t sop her from missing her cousin.

A thought then came to her. It was what Iris told her before the left Japan. It felt so long ago.

_“Do you know what the ancient Egyptians are well known for?” Iris asked her one afternoon as they hung out in the backyard of the game shop. The woman let her younger cousin experience an English afternoon tea._

_“Wasn’t it because of their independence as a nation whose culture was famous for their great cultural advances in every area of human knowledge, from arts to science to technology and religion?” Yugi answered with a blush before sipping her cup filled with Passionflower tea. She let out a sigh, the beverage calming her nerves._

_“Not to mention because Howard Carter discovered the tomb of Pharaoh Tutankhamen in 1891. That started the spark that launched Egyptology on to the global stage.”_

_An uncomfortable and awkward smile painted Iris’ face. “Well, you’re not wrong. It’s mostly because the ancient Egyptians have such a strong belief that they’ve erected temples to their respective gods. As you know with such strong beliefs, they not only pass down the stories of their gods when they were still present on the earthly plane, reliefs were also carved on the walls of their temples, too. That lead to their concept of the afterlife. Or Aaru, in this case. They had their own testaments, a scroll containing ‘rules’ on how to enter said afterlife,”_

_“The Book of The Dead.”_

_Iris giggled. “Yes, the Book of the Dead, the scroll was practically a guide to immortality, so to speak. It was the reason that the practice of mummification was important and laborious as well as time consuming. To ensure their heart remained pure from their earthly actions to be judged on the Scale and be permitted to enter Osiris’ realm.” She paused to have a drink before the woman then took off her pendant before setting around Yugi neck. The sun reflected off its surface. Yugi gasped._

_“I can’t take this! This is yours!” she cried, trying to take it off but her cousin stopped her._

_“It was mine. But now I’m giving it to you. Despite wearing it throughout my life, I believe it belongs to you now. It will protect you.” the clear melancholic expression the woman had passed over Yugi’s head._

_Carefully cradling it, “I’ll take good care of it, I promise!”_

_Iris’ lilting laughter echoed around them. “I know you will.”_

That was the last time she saw her before she left back to Egypt.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi concentrated on the three cards within her deck. Soon enough three small orbs of light manifested in front of her before taking form of familiar shaped silhouettes. As the glow died Kuriboh, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. A more smaller version of themselves, not including the furry one.

“What can we do for you, Mistress?” Magician Girl happily asked. Yugi blushed, still not used to being called as such.

“I don’t really have anything for you to do for me except your company. Is that alright?” she meekly asked.

The blonde magician giggled. “Of course, Mistress! We’d love to!”

Kuriboh happy trill seconded the verdict. And though Dark Magician said not a word he nodded hi agreement.

Happy, warmth filled her as she picked up her pencil once more and continued to finish her homework.

**TBC**


	2. Act 1 Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short. The next one will be slightly longer.

**Gift of Egypt**

A fan work by

JoAnn

**Act 1**

**Legends and Treasures**

  * Feather Quill Pen – a pen with the feather of Ra with metallic hollow shafts. Using the pen, the holder can create whatever they wish. The object can have form and texture. It is not limited to be written on paper alone.
  * Compass – made of iron pyrite and designed as a pocket watch, it is an item that will point wherever the user wishes but it is limited to find certain things.
  * Cordial – a bottle that contains verbena and sun drop, it is a potion that can virtually heal any wound.
  * Cloak – a fairly simple and elegant wool cloak. Enchanted to withstand extreme climates, it keeps heat in if it is cold and vice versa.
  * Hours Pendant – a triangular pendant made from solid gold and enamelled with lapis lazuli on the three ended points. As its name indicates it protects the wearer less taken off. It is imbued with powerful magic.
  * _Pǝrro_ /pr ꜥꜣ, */ˌpaɾuwˈʕaʀ - Pharaoh or Great house.
  * ḥmt nswt wrt / Great Royal Wife – is a title used to refer to the principal wife of the Pharaoh.
  * Iry-pat/jrj-pet – Hereditary or Crown Prince.
  * pr-aA sat – Daughter of Pharaoh. There is no word for Princess.



**Disclaimer** : In the subject of the poem The Great Dispenser of Pleasure or The Great Leisure excerpts, I, by no means, own it, it is used here to forward the progress of the plot. I merely altered it a tiny bit to fit in the element of the story. Again I do not own the poem or the franchise/series.

**[Act 1] Chapter 2**

Arriving at the city square earlier than necessary was perhaps not the best idea on Yugi’s part. She still has some time to spare before the appointed meeting but her nerves were already buzzing. As usual. It does that every time she attends these interviews. She sighed. Perhaps getting something to eat would calm her nerves? Unfortunately, she can’t have her usual burger without ruining her dress and jacket. Finally deciding to head towards a nearby café, Yugi let herself indulge in some sweets and tea.

A little while later, with a settled stomach and nerves, Yugi heads towards the meeting place for the interview when something catches her eyes. It was an old-fashioned looking shop, which she guessed was intentional in the design. And from the displays showcased behind the display window says it was an antique shop. An Egypt themed shop from the looks of it.

Yugi checked her phone for the time. “I do still have some time before the marriage interview…”, she convinced herself before entering the shop.

The soft jingle of the bell signalled her presence once she entered the store. She looked around since she saw no one by the counter. Did she make a mistake? Was the shop closed? Unlikely. The sign says it was open.

“Hello?”, she called out, her cheeks dusted with a rosy hue.

“In here! Forgive me for not attending to you at the moment, but I have something that needs my immediate attention. Feel free to browse, I’ll be with you soon.” The sound of a deep baritone voice startled her from the room behind the counter.

Calming her breath she replied to the invitation and do so, looking at the various displays. Yugi paused to observe a very impressive looking bꜣstjt[*1] statue before her eyes were stolen away by an equally impressive Usekh[*2] collar with a faience scarab, gold and turquoise. Definitely worn by an elite if they could get away with wearing a symbol exclusively by the _Pǝrro._ She was about to wander towards the next aisle when her eyes saw the glass table case near the counter containing a very worn looking papyrus scroll.

Walking towards it in a trance-like daze, Yugi’s eyes scanned the words. Though faded by the time it was still quite legible. She then read the bronze plaque.

“The love poem of the Pharaoh to his beloved Gift, to whom he had treasured until his dying breath. Unfortunate to not be together in the plane of mortality, the Pharaoh hoped that they will in Aaru.” She was awed at the elucidation, however brief.

“No way, a real love poem from ancient Egypt..! But why is the word gift spelt that way? Mistranslation, perhaps?” Yugi pondered before returning her attention to the papyrus.

 _Sister without rival,_ _  
most beautiful of all,  
she looks like the star-goddess, rising  
at the start of the good New Year._

_  
Perfect and bright, shining skin,  
seductive in her eyes when she glances,  
sweet in her lips when she speaks,  
and never a word too many._

_  
Slender neck, shining body,  
her hair is true lapis,  
her arm gathers gold,  
her fingers are like lotus flowers,  
ample behind, small waist,  
her purity extend her beauty,  
shapely in stride when she steps on the earth._

_  
She has stolen my heart with her embrace,  
She has made the neck of every man  
turn round at the sight of her._

_  
Whoever embraces her is happy,  
he is like the head of lovers,  
and she is seen going outside  
like That Goddess, the One Goddess._

A definitive blush painted Yugi’s face as its warmth flooded her from head to toe. Whoever the Pharaoh was, they were definitely enamoured with the woman he desired. It could have been his sister or half-sister; it wasn’t really farfetched. It was quite common. They even called themselves brother and sister in terms of greeting one another.

And why was she blushing so much? Goodness, gracious!

It was then she saw the time on the shop's wall clock.

She’s going to be late!

“Um… I have to go now. Your shop is lovely but I have a previous engagement!” she dashed out of the shop, careful to not slam the door on her way out. Seconds, after she was gone, did the shop owner stepped out of the back room. A very confused expression on his face. Truthfully, he wanted to see who his first customer was, that’s why he hastened his task. That and whoever she has had the most refreshing and lilting voice he’s ever heard if he was completely honest. He honestly wished for her to return.

The sky was painted by dusk as its fading glow shown on everything and everyone as it descended to end another day. Yugi was one of the many others bathed in its light. She sighed as she tried to get rid of the pain in her neck muscles. The marriage interview went on the same pattern again. Plenty of spry young men near her age or older than her by a year or two. They were not subtle in their advances though, expecting to be won over. Being one of the top Duelist after Duelist Kingdom besides Seto months ago. And people saw that and decided to ride her coattails to fame.

“Is it bad that I want someone to genuinely like me?” she mumbled before heading towards the store down the road to buy some ice cream. It’s been a habit of her ever since once she finishes an interview.

Yugi was about a block away when a sudden gust of wind blew. “Was there news about a storm?”, she mused as the wind grew stronger. Quite strong that it nearly knocked her off-balance.

“What in the world?” panicking, she asked herself this. It was then a large glowing circle appeared beneath her feet with unknown and strong energy keeping her from leaving. Tendrils of wisps of yellow and pink wrapped themselves around her arms and legs.

“Hey, let go—! Let go!” no matter how much she struggled the tendrils would not relent their hold. They began to drag her down.

How is no one seeing this? Did none of the people notice the strong wind? More importantly, where are they? It wasn’t even that dark, dusk is still present. What was happening?

“Help!” Yugi screamed, hoping to be heard. She has already dragged down the vortex all the way up to her head as she desperately wants somebody to save her.

“Help—!” she was fully dragged down and the vortex closed. Quickly did it disappear as fast as it appeared with the blink of an eye. The empty block beforehand began to fill in with people, walking up and down the block passing the area as if nothing had happened. Because of them, nothing did. No one was aware of the disappearance of a young woman of fifteen.

**TBC**

*1 Bastet/Bast

*2 Usekh/Wesekh are the known broad collar necklaces worn by ancient Egyptian elites


End file.
